


The Greek Beer Commercial

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, This fic ''author'' engages in some self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock comes home to find Molly crying. What had happened? Did someone hurt her feelings or even worst threatened her? Oh he would kill them whomever they were.





	The Greek Beer Commercial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> Another tumblr prompt requested by @elennemigo a few months ago and the story got posted on 26th of August 2018. Tumblr prompt was titled ''please talk to me''. Completely unbetaed and with many mistakes so i ask you once again to forgive me.

The moment Sherlock walked into Molly’s flat -unofficially their flat since he now practically lived there with her, going to Baker Street only for seeing clients and doing experiments- and saw Molly curled into her body, her shoulders shaking with sobs he felt the panic surrounding him. What had happened? Did someone hurt her feelings or even worst threatened her? Oh he would kill them whomever they were.

But for that moment Sherlock pushed these thoughts aside, closed the door and rushed to her side on the sofa. He gathered in his arms and let her cry until she inevitably would exhaust herself and stop. While he was waiting for her to calm down, he noticed that the tv was on. So maybe nothing really happened to her except than watching a movie and she got emotional? He had seen her cry with movies before so it wasn’t unlikely. His Molly was very sensitive after all. She would become a mess everytime she would watch a movie that the main star was a dog, even if they had happy endings. Truth be told, he was a mess everytime he watched a movie like that with her too.

It took her several minutes but he eventually felt her relaxing and calming down in his arms. The sobs were mostly stopped, only a slight sniff escaping her nose now, so he let her sit up again and looked at her. His hands started caressing her hair and waited for her to talk. But she still didn’t seemed able to do so, so he decided to give her a gentle push.

‘‘Molly? Please, talk to me. What happened, why were you crying? Were you watching another one of those movies with dogs again?’‘ he asked and felt relief flooding his heart when he saw her leaving a small but kinda defeated laugh at that. Well, it was still a laugh and he would grasp at it with all of his strength.

Molly took a deep breath and looked at him, managing a sweet smile.

‘‘I wish it was a movie. Any movie. But no it wasn’t that.’‘ she said.

‘‘Then what was it?’‘

‘‘It was a… Greek beer commercial.’‘

Sherlock looked at her like she had grown a second head on her shoulders so she rushed to explain more.

‘‘You know that i love watching Greek tv, that’s why i had set up my tv into seeing greek channels and shows right?’‘

‘‘Right. I know that you love Greek people and language and tv. And you’re trying to learn greek so that’s why you pay to have greek channels too. So you can learn it faster and better. I don’t understand what a greek beer commercial has anything to do with it.’‘

‘‘Well it’s the story of the commercial. There is this old man, that his daughter is about to get married and he starts taking secretly dance lessons so he can dance with her at the wedding. It’s a very sweet moment and it made me emotional because… my dad’s death anniversary is coming closer and i suddenly realised that i will never dance with him again.’‘ she said and started tearing up again.

Sherlock took her in his arms again, his hands rubbing her back trying to calm her.

‘‘And it’s not about the wedding, i couldn’t care less if i will ever marry you or not. I just really miss my dad. He used to love dancing with me no matter if there was a special occasion or not. The commercial just reminded me all of those moments that i will never have with him again. And i know it’s been years since he past away but i still miss him so much.’‘ she finished and started sobbing again.

Sherlock hugged her tighter and let her have her as much time as she needed to pull herself back up together again.

‘‘I’m sorry.’‘ said Molly as she sniffed again. ‘‘I know it’s stupid…’‘ she continued but Sherlock stopped her.

‘‘No it’s not. It’s not darling. Take your time. I’m here for you.’‘ he assured her and stopped the conversation there.

It took Molly a while to finally be able to calm down completely, but after that she was smiling again and for Sherlock that was all that mattered.

And when one year later, at their wedding reception he was watching Molly dancing with his father the traditional father and daughter dance, Sherlock felt nothing but grateful for the man who brought her to life and made a promise to him to do anything in his power for their precious Molly to be nothing but happy for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
